officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The victor wears a bloody crown. .:Hunger Games roleplay:./@comment-5010741-20120501104916
WARNING: THE NEXT FORM CONTAINS STRONG GODMODDING. (Emiko went a little crazy here.) NAME: Rush Sirenonn AGE: 18 GENDER: Male DISTRICT: 4 LOOKS: Pale, golden-blonde hair that reflects beams of sunlight every time he shakes the glimmering drops of saltwater from it. Below that, a forehead creased from smiling and laughter, which is all an echo to him now. Bright, ocean-blueish-green eyes that seem to reflect his beloved sea. His skin is soft and smooth from the salty waters of District Four, which is located somewhere near where the state of California used to be. His skin glows with a dark golden tan, something that can only be found in his District. Tall, and built. Well-muscled. And yes, godmodding time... (as if I wasn't doing that before), he has a six-pack. Broad swimmer's shoulders. Basically, he's about as athletic as you can get in District Four. He has a soft, boyish, gentle smile, because he is truly a gentle person; he has no ego, despite his... attractiveness. ;3 WEAPON OF CHOICE: Tridents and/ or spears. Knives, too. He is very precise with his work, from all of those years he's spent catching and gutting fish. Can use a bow and arrow as well, but does not have very good aim for that. SKILLS?: An excellent fisher. Great swimmer. Could possibly attract many sponsors, because of his looks. Good upper-body strength. He's a super fast swimmer, as I mentioned... He can cook. He knows the basic survival necessities. WEAKNESSES?: Very noisy on land. Not used to any other terrain except for sand and rocks and sea grass, maybe even normal grass. Cannot climb a tree for his life, except for palm trees. Not a great runner; he's very slow on land. To sum it all up, he's like a fish outta water. And the sunlight might reflect off his nice, bronze skin, and give his location away to enemies trololo HISTORY (Optional): Born in a seaside shack of District Four. It was always a Capitol-favoured District, and, as always with the Career Districts, he lived with enough food to fill his belly every day. He'd catch the daily haul, bring it back to base, and catch some more for his family. And endless food supply. He always had a book of illustrations; his sister, Tigerlily, was a gifted artist since she could pick up a quill. The book is full of possible food sources; recipies, plants, fish, waterfowl, and even some land animals. He alway had a pretty good life, really. He attended school for half of the week, got good grades, and the second half of the week, provided for his family and the Capitol. Rush was in love with a girl named Larina. Though he never spoke to her, she was on his fishing team, and he always admired her spirit and determination. She had bright green eyes and short, choppy dark orange hair. Though other boys may have gone for the blonde girls with the bright blue eyes, this girl was different, and he thought she was beautiful. The day of the tsunami struck in late June. It had been a strange turn of weather events; a hurricane sky in the distance, beautiful but deadly. The town had prepared for this many a time; boarding up windows and doors, moving farther inland and into basement cellars. It had all happened so fast. One minute his team was cleaning up the beaches and collecting nets, the next, the ground was shaking. Within sixty seconds, the wave crested the horizon. Seventeen lost. Larina among them. Rush was never the same after that. He went along with his work. He toughed out the tropical storms that wracked District 4 in the months after that. `He fed his family. But he was never the same. The sparkle was gone from his eyes, with no hope of return. At least, not for a while... TOKEN: A small pearl, the size of this O. Carved into it, delicately, is a trident. It belongs to his sister. She has the other earring; its so that they will always be close, as long as he is in the games, and hopefully it will help send him back to her. He also has another earring on, but it's just a small rock and holds no real signifigance. OTHER: Despite his looks, gentle, caring, and an unselfish person in general. Very sensitive, cries when he sees another person injured; even if he does not know them. He's actually a really huge crybaby, to put it simply. Always tries to help. Likes to put others before himself, and when he deeply cares for a person, he will die for them. It doesn't take long for him to become loyal to you, if you show the right characteristics. Is not afraid to stand up for himself and others and fight for what he truly believes in, despite his nonviolent nature. A truly loving person. Wants only to help. Though strong on the exterior, the smallest things may shatter him emotionally, such as losing the ones he loves, or worse, not being able to protect them if that happened. His life has shaped him to be compassionate, and he thanks nature for every fish he spears, every meal he eats, every day he lives. He was originally based off of Finnick Odair and Peeta Mellark combined. ⓒ Emiko-chan/Emiko-CatOnFire/Emikotheguineapig. All rights reserved.